A Day Late, A Day Overdue
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Are you ready to say goodbye? Derrick falls for a girl who isn't even real that changes his whole life. Schizophrenia is a life changing disorder, the same disorder that changed his life and reality. "Kemp this is for you." I am determined to get better.


Sigh, I know I haven't wrote anything for Clique in a long time... my writing is rusty and has went to shit... sad as that is to say it. I feel like I haven't written anything in a long time and I am not even for sure how well this story is going to turn out. I had this great idea from Physchology class to write a Massie/Derrick parring. This story is Derrick-centric as you will be able to tell as I progress through this story. No I do not own the Clique. All rights go to Lisi Harrison. Each chapter title is going to be a song that I feel best represents each chapter. :)

_**A Day Late, A Day Overdue**_

**Chapter 1; _When It All Falls Apart_ by The Veronica's**

**October, 3rd**

**2:26 p.m.**

**Dr. Meyner's Institute for Mental Disorder's**

Dr. Meyner sat in his swivvel chair and brushed his gray-haired mustache and stared at me fervently. He looked me up and down, jotting down a few notes. He glanced up and down before standing up, extending his hand out to me.

"I'm Dr. Meyner, Derrick. I am here to help you." He extended hand and I relentlessly shook it. It wasn't a tight hand shake, but it wasn't a loose one either. It lasted several seconds longer then I was comfortable with. Instead of sitting back down in his expensive, leather chair, he paced around his room.

He turned his attention back onto me. "So Derrick, tell me how you got to feeling this way?"

I leaned my head back, thinking back to the incident where my life changed dramatically.

I sighed looking at him, sending a bewildered look. "Look, what does this have to do with anything? Aren't you just suppose to give me medication, give me stupid pamphlets to help with this and send me back to school and back home, where all of my friends are?"

He chuckled and placed a friendly, overcomforting hand on my shoulder. He was trying to act like he was my friend. "Son, I'm not going to release you until you are ready to go back home. This place is for people with mental problems, who need my help. The whole reason for this, is to help people."

I growled, brushing his hand off of my shoulder. "Look I don't need your help. I want to go home, back to my friends and family."

He kept his voice calm and talked to me in a friendly manner. "I'm sorry Derrick, unless you tell me what started it and how it has progressed, I am afraid I cannot release you back home yet. So if you talk to me and we can figure out the root of this problem, we can have you back home before December. Until then, you must remain here and on treatment."

I stared at the cieling what felt like forever before I could turn my head and respond to him. I deeply knew he was right, if I ever wanted to get out of here, I would have to start from the beginning and work my way up until now. I was tired of recieving letters from my friends and family, I wanted to come home. I had been here for two weeks already.

In my personal taste, the food was a mixture of cold McDonalds and left-over school's Stromboli. Half of the time it was cold and the other half, I had no idea what I was shoving into my mouth. As sadistic as it was, I was in this place for my problem, but I couldn't help but wonder; maybe the food here was what made everyone mental. Each day I was here, felt longer then any other day I had experienced. I'm sure everyone at school was talking about me, calling me a mental health case. That was the least of my problems right now.

"Derrick?" I looked up, realizing the doctor was staring at me with his beaty green orbs. He was waiting for me to talk, just like he had been for two weeks now. I wasn't ready to talk, but if I wanted to get out of here, I would have to start soon.

"Right."

**Three months earlier, July 4th**

**11:46 p.m.**

**Cameron Fisher's Gala**

The fireworks had just ended and I was pretty sure that all of the rents were either drunk or to busy in gambeling away their rolex watches, wallets, checks, fancy cufflings, and whatever else they had brought for the annual Fourth of July Fisher Poker Tournament. It was the same thing every year, except for the fact that as we get older, we stop hanging around the swing set and "oooing and ahhing" to the fireworks that luminated the night sky.

Instead we casually walk around the Gala's gatherings, taking Jello Shots from the table next to the cake and downing the cans of bear located in the blue covertopped coolers in the area that is suppose to be "restricted from kids." Well as we get older, our parents learn to care less and pretend they don't see us doing the things they taught us not to do.

"Look at the sky, it's filled with smoke." Kemp Hurley added, pushing up his blueframed glasses. Instead of buying contacts like every other teenager at Briarwood Hights, he just wore glasses and bought a new pair everytime he got punched in this face. (which was quite a lot)

Chris snorted, "It's cause of the fireworks you dumb ass."

"Is it me, or does Dylan Marvils look smoking in those short, shorts and tank top?" Cameron Fisher, my all time best friend since we were little kids licked his lips in a seductive matter. He was always checking Dylan out and making perverted comments to us. He would casually comment on her low-v tops, her pumps or whatever those heels are called, and her short skirts and shorts. He was always first in line to make a quick conversation with her before leading her away from us towards his room.

Josh grinned and punched Cam in the shoulder, "Dude you are so in love with her."

I nodded my head away to the Boys Like Girls that was blasting from Alicia Rivera's cellular device. She pressed her lips together and let out a squeal before clasping her hands together in excitement.

"I am not." Cam smirked and winked at Dylan. Her face was a crimson red, just like it always was when Cam made gestures towards her. He was an idiot, I noted to myself. He was so in love with her and any guy who dared approach her while he was around, they were looking for a homemade Fisher ass beating.

Chris snorted, "Yeah right Cam in love? That is about as silly as you being in love Derrick."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but agree. I didn't believe in love at first sigh, I didn't believe in love, I didn't even believe in falling in love. It was a silly little concept that was a lame excuse for lashing out your pent up emotions and hormones.

"Hey what can I say? Love is-" Before I could finish, Alicia Rivera and friends swarmed us, giggling as they knew what was coming next.

Alicia grinned and finished my sentence simultaneously with me, "a silly concept that deprives people from reality."

I playfully stuck my tongue out and flirted with Alicia. I knew she was Josh's girl and I never had any interest in her. She was a cool girl, funny and spunky, but nothing more than a friend. Actually if anything, she was in comparison to Sammi, my older sister.

"Don't worry girls, someday he will fall in love." Josh smirked and heavily wrapped his arms around Alicia's size 2 body.

I snorted loudly, stuffing my hands into my pockets of my cargo shorts, "As if."

Dylan grinned, linking arms with Claire Lyons, Kemp Hurley's choice in hot. She was cute, not as fiesty as a Alicia but not as beautiful as Dylan. She was simple, but very pretty in a plain way.

Claire stuck out her tongue, "Guys leave him alone, he just needs to find the one. Once he does, we will never hear the end of it."

I groaned, "Claire, I will not fall in love. This is stupid, we are only in high school. Besides do you know how many relationships work outside of high school?"

Alicia placed her hands on her hips, swaying back and forth, "Do you? Oh wait, no you don't."

"Can we stop talking about this and starting having some fun?" I glanced at my watch, it was almost midnight and I was not drunk yet. There was seriously something wrong this. Last year at Cam's family Gala, I was so wasted that I woke up the next morning laying beside the pool with just my boxers on and an awful tanline and a nice sunburn.

"Now we are talking." Kemp grinned, tugging on my arm towards the alcohol.

I whipped my head around, "Josh tunes!"

Overall the night was fun. Except the fun didn't really last for to long.

"Well we should get going." Kemp slurred, swirling his car keys around in his hands.

I nodded my head, gathering my stuff together as I dried my hair with Cam's beach towell. Somehow, we all ended up going skinny dipping and playing naked chicken. Most people would find us rather repulsive and disturbing, but we found it fun and entertaining. Nothing was ever awkward because of our such tight close group. We did just about everything together.

Dylan hicupped, reaching out to grab Kemp's keys. "Do you really think it is such a good idea to drive home drunk?"

Cam turned his head towards Dylan, "Honey, we aren't drunk. We are just buzzed." He laughed, almost stumbling over his two feet as he reached out to give her a peck on her lips.

Alicia stepped in, swaying her hips as she walked, "You are too."

"Am not, now lets go. We got some Call of Duty to play." I laughed in between my hiccups. I was feeling weazy and my head was already spinning. I felt invincible and the world was turning quickly.

"Right, lets go." Cam yanked Kemp and I's arms towards Kemp's Jeep Cheroke.

"See you all later." I giggled, waving my hands in the air like a drunken fool before I looked at Cam and gave off one of my silly grins. "I get shot gun."

Cam groaned, muttering a few words as we climbed into the vehicle. Something was very strange, I felt sick to my stomach and I knew it wasn't just the alcohol swirling around. I had a terrbile gut feeling.

Kemp turned to look at me, "Dude calm down, we are rocking out to Journey. Now stop being a pussy and jam with us."

I rolled my eyes, and began to sing along with Cam and Kemp. We were like a brotherly alliance or a trio; wherever there was one, normally you found the other two. We just rolled like that together. It wasn't me without Cam and Kemp to entertain my life.

_"Just a small town girl."_ I grinned.

Cam pretended to have a microphone, _"Livin' in a lonely world, took the midnight train going anywhere."_

Kemp took control and sang most of the song, like he always did. "One day, I am going to meet with Journey and I am going to get all of their autographs."

Kemp was in love with them. They were his idols and he always wanted to meet with them.

_"Working harding to get my fill, everyone wants a thrill."_ I sang carelessly, working up a tune.

Before I knew what was happening, a girl was walking across the street. She was swaying her body, staring at the ground, not aware of what was coming up towards her. She was dressed in designer from head to toe. I lost my breath when she looked up, her eyes were the first thing that I noticed. They were the brightest amber color I've ever seen. They were like a cats eye, and they were filled with a scared expression.

"Kemp watch out, you are going to hit that girl." I exclaimed, yelling at him.

Kemp didn't slow down, "Derrick, how much have you had to drink? There is no girl. Trust me."

Instead of yelling back, I reached over and grasped onto the steering wheel, turning it sharply away from going straight. Kemp tried slapping my hands away, "Derrick what the hell are you doing." He spat out, trying to get control of the vehicle that was currently out of control.

Cam was sitting in the backseat, "What the hell guys. Derrick there is no girl."

I froze, staring at the road and the girl was gone, she wasn't standing there anymore. Did we hit her? Did she run away? Was she not really there?

"Guys there was to a girl, she had amber orbs and she had cat eyes. I know she was there." I winced as we finally were almost back in control of the vehicle.

The last thing I knew, Cam's eyes became wide-eyed as a vehicle approached us without stopping at their stop sign. They were going well over the recommended speed limit. "Kemp watch out." He yelled as the car collided with them, leaving a bunch of noise, rupture, and glass shattering.

I remember leaning forward, slamming my head on the dash board, and Cam was in the back, laying on the seat. "Cam are you okay?" Kemp was muttering cuss words under his breath. He was drinking, under the influence and an accident had occured, we were for sure going to get into trouble.

"Derrick." Kemp whispered in a raspy voice, and I turned around seeing bright lights in colliding into the side of the jeep.

**October, 3rd**

**2:59 p.m.**

**Dr. Meyner's Institute for Mental Disorder's**

Mr. Meyner listened intentively as he was perched up ontop of his wooden desk. He occasionally wrote stuff down onto his clip board. "What happened after that?" He asked me, staring me down.

I sighed, placing my hands on my knees. "I don't know. I remember I was thrown from the car because I didn't wear a seatbelt. I guess that is what the officials saved my life. I don't remember hitting the ground or rolling, or almost drowning in a puddle of water that I was face down in. I hear sirens, lots of sirens. I heard helicopters and I heard the medics calling and yelling out stuff.

He nodded his head, "Who was in the other car?"

When I felt nervous or under pressure I would always tap my left foot, so it's what I did. It was a stress reliever for me. "Danny Robbins and Kori Gedman. They had just come from his mom's family get-together with family and what not. It wasn't our fault what happened when they hit us because they didn't stop. But yet it felt like it."

"Can you remember anything else from that night?"

I bit my bottom lip as I was uncomfortable sharing my past with this man. I had to do it, I had to do it for Kemp. He was the reason why I was here and I planned on making him proud as I would conquor this.

"The medics said I should have been dead. They said there shouldn't even be a possibility of me walking today. That same night, I got up. I stumbled over to where the medics had Kemp. I would fall and I kept pushing my way through. Blood was running down my body and I didn't care. When I approached Kemp, he looked lifeless. His face was drained of all possible colour. I chocked out some sobs and starting muttering something. I remember yelling his name over and over again until he titled his head up to me as if he could hear me."

"Kemp, wake up. Wake up, come on stop this. I yelled it for awhile until he did fully look up at me. He looked at me and gave a small smile. Then he asked me, 'did we save her Derrick? Did the girl, did we save her?' That wasn't even the worst part, he held onto my hand until he flatlined and they couldn't revive him."

Dr. Meyner sat his clipboard down onto the table, "I can understand why this is a very hard time for you Derrick. Nobody would expect any of you to come out of this accident and be okay with it."

I glared at him standing up, pushing the chair out of my way.

"Do you? Do you? No I don't think you do. Because of this, because of me being physco or whatever you call it and seeing people that are not there, I am crazy. Because of me, I had to attend my best friend's funeral. How he died and I didn't, I will never know. Maybe if I hadn't tried stopping Kemp from stopping to hit the girl that was never there, Kori and Danny would still be alive. They might have not hit us and they would still be going to school with us and graduating this year. And maybe if it wasn't for me, Cam might be able to fully run again and walk. Instead the doctor's predicted that he will never play soccer again."

The doctor didn't say anything repulsive of mean, instead he just looked at me in a calming way. "You are angry Derrick."

I looked at him, vile building up in my throat, "Damn right I am."

He frowned, "I think you might need to be here longer than what you want to be."

I picked up the chair and threw it across the room, slamming into the white wall "Great, joy, awesome. Not like it matters anyways, I am always going to be crazy. I've done my research."

"Research can be proven wrong son."

I pushed him away from me, "Don't call me son. My own parents can't even call me son."

I felt like I saw a flash of pain whipe across his face but I may just have been imagining it. "I'm sorry to hear this Derrick. We will pick up on Thursday, October sixth for your next talk. Get some sleep."

Without another word, I was signaled out by his assistant and in came the next patient. I was just another one of them, another sad story that was deprived from reality. I was lost and insecure.

::::

So what did you guys think? I hope you all liked it and want to see me continue on with my story. I have a great plot line for this and I really hope you wall would want to read this. Please read and review, I put a lot of time into this long fulfilled chapter.

:)


End file.
